weatherchannelfandomcom-20200215-history
SCDetroit
SCDetroit, is a regional sports network that covers local sports teams in the state of Michigan & an O&O affiliate of SportsChannel. It's the exclusive home of the Detroit Tigers, Detroit Pistons & Detroit Red Wings. It's available on cable TV in all of Michigan, Northeastern Indiana, Northwest Ohio, some portions of northeastern Wisconsin & nationwide via DirecTV & DISH Network. The control room for the network is located in Houston, Texas. As of October of 2009, pre- / post-game & pro sports team magazine shows are aired from their all new digital HD studio in Southfield, Michigan, in addition to the game sites. SCDetroit is also the Michigan affiliate of SC+'s SEC TV Network for college football History After a surprise bid in 1996 by WMFL Corporation to pick up the rights to the Detroit Pistons, plans were made to launch the network by 1997. However, this changed when Detroit Red Wings & Detroit Tigers TV rights were up for bid. SCDetroit decided to bid for the rights & won them both, the Red Wings beginning with the 1997–98 NHL season & the Tigers beginning in 1998 MLB season. On December 12th 2006, SCDetroit became the 1st United States TV station to have it's play-by-play commentator @ ice level when Detroit Red Wings play-by-play man Ken Daniels broadcasted the Wings-Senators game from between the benches, while color commentator Mickey Redmond remained in the booth. This continued in the 2007-08 season as Larry Murphy often provided his analysis from ice-level, with Ken Daniels & Mickey Redmond remaining in the booth. Murphy also retains his role as a fill-in color analyst. On September 17th 2007, SCDetroit celebrated it's 10-year anniversary as a network. Fans were able to vote for their favorite SCDetroit moments in an online poll & the top 10 moments were revisited during a 10-year anniversary special, which aired for the 1st time on December 15th, 2007 & many times since. On January 16th 2008, SCDetroit announced it's "LIVE" pre-game postgame shows would no longer be aired from the SCNorthwest studios in Bellevue, WA. Lions LIVE was canceled altogether. From February 1st, 2008 until the end of 2009 Tigers season, the pre-game postgame shows originated only from the venue where that night's game was held. In March of 2008, SCDetroit signed a new long term contract with the Detroit Pistons, Detroit Red Wings & Detroit Tigers for more games than ever before, becoming the exclusive local home of all 3 teams for the 1st time. The channel shared rights with some broadcast stations in Michigan until the spring of 2008. On October 1st 2009, SCDetroit unveiled a all new digital HD capable studio in it's Southfield headquarters dubbed the "Call Sam Studio", named after it's sponsor the Sam Bernstein law firm. It serves as the new home of Tigers LIVE, Pistons LIVE & Red Wings LIVE. 80% of the shows produced from the studio will be in HD. The 1st program from the new studio was the Red Wings season preview special Wingspan Brandings SCDetroit has used it's current name since launching in 1997. In September of 2008, SCDetroit began using a new logo bug during college football telecasts. The logo becomes SC'Pistons during Pistons games & Pistons LIVE, SC'Red Wings'' during Red Wings games & Red Wings LIVE & ''SC'Tigers during Tigers games & Tigers LIVE. However the announcers still refer to the channel vocally only as SCDetroit during games. The color of SC is red during Pistons & Red Wings games & orange for Tigers games. The same coloring is used in all each team's versions of the LIVE. For all other shows & games (local & national), it's simply SCDetroit with the SC in light blue Local sports coverage *'Detroit Red Wings': SCDetroit has the rights to cover up to 70 Detroit Red Wings games in the regular season as well as some preseason games & the 1st 2 rounds of the playoffs. SCDetroit also shows Wingspan (formerly Red Wings Weekly) & Red Wings LIVE pre- & post-game show *'Detroit Tigers': SCDetroit has the rights to cover @ least 150 Detroit Tigers games in the regular season as well as some Spring Training games. SCDetroit also has Tigers Weekly & Tigers LIVE pre- & post-game show *'Detroit Pistons': SCDetroit has the rights to cover up to 70 regular-season Detroit Pistons games as well as some early round playoff games. SCDetroit also airs Pistons Insider, (the pre-game show in which the night's opponent is discussed) & Pistons LIVE (the pre- & post-game show), as well as magazine show Pistons Weekly *'College events': SCDetroit airs coverage of CCHA hockey games (mostly University of Michigan Wolverines & Michigan State University Spartans), Mid American Conference basketball (Eastern Michigan University Eagles, Western Michigan University Broncos & Central Michigan University Chippewas), University of Detroit Mercy Titans men's basketball & Oakland University Golden Grizzlies men's basketball. SCDetroit also has exclusive rights to Hockey Day in Michigan & The Great Lakes Invitational. SCDetroit+ shows The Mid-American Conference Men's Basketball Tournament (via SCOhio). SCDetroit also shows University of Michigan & Michigan State University coaches shows & magazine shows, as well as college hockey show CCHA All Access *'High School sports': SCDetroit shows Michigan High School Athletic Association Football & Girls & Boys Basketball State Finals LIVE. The MHSAA football playoffs selection show also airs LIVE on SCDetroit. It's high school magazine shows are MHSAA Magazine & Michigan High School Hammertime Original programming All LIVE programs are aired both from the new studio & from the game location. *'''''Pistons LIVE: A 30 minute pre- & post-game show featuring highlights, reaction & analysis. Former Detroit Pistons Earl Cureton & Greg Kelser provide their analysis on the games. Also features interviews with players & post-game press conferences. The pre-game version is only before home games *''Pistons Weekly: A 30 minute in-season show featuring off the court stories from the Detroit Pistons *Pistons In-Focus: A 30 minute show that premiered in the 2009-10 season with biographies of notable Pistons players & coaches, past & present. Those examined have included Isiah Thomas, Chuck Daly, Bill Laimbeer, Dave Bing & Tayshaun Prince *Red Wings LIVE: A 30 minute in-season Pre-/post-game show featuring highlights, reaction & analysis. Former Detroit Red Wing Larry Murphy provides his analysis on the Detroit Red Wings. Also features interviews with players & head coach Mike Babcock *Wingspan: Formerly ''Red Wings Weekly, is a 30 minute in-season show featuring off the ice stories of the Detroit Red Wings *''Tigers LIVE: A 30 minute in-season pre- / post-game show with highlights & analysis. Also features interviews with players & coaches. All post-game shows televise the post-game press conference with Manager Jim Leyland *Tigers Weekly: A 30 minute in-season show featuring off the field stories of the Detroit Tigers *Inside Michigan Football: A 30 minute weekly discussion of University of Michigan Wolverines Football with head coach Rich Rodriguez. Segments with players are also shown, as well as locker room footage & special features presented by Doug Karsch *Inside Michigan Basketball: A 30 minute weekly discussion of University of Michigan Wolverines men's basketball with head coach John Beilein. The format is similar to ''Inside Michigan Football *''Michigan Sports Weekly: The University of Michigan Wolverines sports scene is featured each week *Spartan Sports Zone: The Michigan State University Spartans sports scene is featured each week. Also shown on SC-U Central *1-on-1 with Tom Izzo: A 30 minute show featuring Michigan State University Spartans Men's Basketball head coach Tom Izzo *1-on-1 with Mark Dantonio: A 30 minute show featuring Michigan State University Spartans Football head coach Mark Dantonio *CCHA All-Access: A 30 minute weekly discussion of CCHA hockey *Michigan Golf Weekly: A weekly show that promotes golfing & golf courses in Michigan Former shows *Lions LIVE: Was a 30 minute post-game show featuring highlights, reaction & analysis of Detroit Lions games. Former Detroit Lion Rob Rubick provided his analysis. The show also covered the Rod Marinelli Monday Press Conference. It was canceled after the 2007 season to avoid conflicts with Detroit Tigers, Detroit Pistons & Detroit Red Wings coverage, as well as other local & national content *Detroit's SportsCenter: (or simply DSC) was a Detroit / Michigan sports news show created in September of 2000 by SC to help increase ratings for SC's ''SportsCenter. As SportsCenter ratings began to increase, the Detroit Sports Report ratings increased as well. However, Detroit's SportsCenter was cancelled in 2004 & SC dropped many of the regional sports report shows later that year or in 2005. Detroit's SportsCenter was canceled in April of 2007, even though it was relaunched as SCDetroit SportsCenter in June of 2007 *''Pistons Insider: A 30 minute pre-recorded in-season pregame show where the hosts preview the night's Pistons opponent. It was canceled after the 2008-09 season *Motor City Memories: Discussion of memorable Detroit Pistons teams of the past. It was replaced by ''Pistons In Focus in the 2009-10 season *''Spotlight: Detroit: A series that profiles prominent Detroit sports figures. SCDetroit has not produced new episodes since 2007, but it's still aired during rain delays of Tigers games *In My Own Words: Detroit: A 30 minute interview featuring a sports figure in Detroit. This show is similar to Chris Myers Interview. The show debuted on September 9th, 2007. The show was canceled in 2008 SCDetroit-HD '''SCDetroit-HD' is a 1080i HD simulcast of SCDetroit. It telecasts most Detroit Pistons, Detroit Red Wings & Detroit Tigers games in HD as well as respective pre- & post-game shows & team magazine shows. The new show Wingspan became the 1st locally produced pre-recorded program to be aired in HD. Nationally televised SC games & other programs, as well as those from The SEC TV Network, are also aired in HD. Like the SD version, it's available nationwide via DirecTV & DISH Network & on most cable providers in Michigan & some in Ohio, Indiana & Wisconsin. In late August of 2009, SCDetroit-HD began using stylized pillarboxes of it's logo during SD programs & games. SCDetroit has announced that all of it's Tigers games (except those on SCDetroit+) in April-July of 2010 will be in HD. The August-October HD schedule has yet to be announced SCDetroit+ SCDetroit+ is a game-time only alternate feed of SCDetroit. It was launched in 2007 to solve scheduling conflicts, such as those of the Detroit Tigers, Detroit Pistons & Detroit Red Wings, as well as CCHA games, MHSAA finals for football & basketball & the Mid-American Conference Basketball Tournament (via SCOhio). It's frequently used for LIVE national SC college football & college basketball telecasts as well, to avoid conflicts with local coverage. SCDetroit+ is the only affiliate on the SC system that airs national SC games while the main feed is airing local game coverage. It's also the only feed that doesn't have a HD version for local games. DirecTV has a dedicated channel for SCDetroit+, as does Comcast & most other cable providers. On DISH Network, it's channel number varies by date, due to lack of bandwidth. Local announcers always omit the "+" during games (except when mentioning the upcoming scheduled games on the overflow channel) due to the same day repeats on the main channel. This branding began in 2009 when the entire SC system's format was changed. In 2007 & 2008, this was different & the vocal branding was usually "SCDetroit+" & graphically "SCDetroit+" @ all times. SCDetroit+ is still displayed during national games. The current slogan for SCDetroit+ is "More Local Sports is 100% Better". It's purpose is explained by all 6 pro-team announcers in a commercial on SCDetroit. DirecTV & DISH Network carry HD feeds of SCDetroit+ during nationally televised college football & college basketball games from SC. SCDetroit+ has been used for other special local broadcasts, such as a Spanish simulcast of a Tigers game & a "Match Up Cam", an alternate camera angle of a Pistons game SCDetroit On-Demand SCDetroit On-Demand is the Video on demand counterpart to SCDetroit. It was launched in October of 2008. It includes the channel's magazine & the coach's shows, presented in a commercial-free format. It's available on Comcast. On August 7th 2009, it began adding full length Tigers games on demand See also * SportsChannel External Links